Various lighting assemblies have been constructed for use in water. Flotatable lighting assemblies are often used for providing a warning to boats and for attracting fish for fishing. In both cases the lighting assembly is typically made from a body comprised substantially of a buoyant material. Electrical wiring from a power source such as a battery enters the top or side of the lighting assembly. These designs avoid exposing the electrical connection between the lighting assembly and the wiring to water and generally avoid submerging the electrical wiring in the water.
One example of a flotatable lighting assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,955. This lighting assembly employs a body formed of foamed polyurethane for providing it with buoyancy. The contact portion of the lamp is enclosed in the body and isolated from wetness. Electrical wiring enters the top of the lighting assembly.